


Waking up

by mckvch (RaiseYourVoice)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Bane Chronicles - Sarah Rees Brennan & Cassandra Clare & Maureen Johnson, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Apologies, Canon Divergence, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Making Up, Post-Episode: s01e13 Morning Star, just Simon thinking/remembering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 18:30:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10668357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiseYourVoice/pseuds/mckvch
Summary: Raphael's face was hidden against the left side of Simon's chest, one arm curled over the fledgelings hip and the other awkwardly wedged between their bodies. He briefly wondered if vampires could experience the feeling to their limbs falling asleep when they were stuck in a weird position for too long but he was distracted from his musings when the still sleeping clan leader tilted his head a tiny bit, exhaling an unneeded puff of air against Simon's cool skin through his parted, kissable looking lips.





	Waking up

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting this directly from my tablet so I bet there are still quite a few dumb mistakes (let's just blame autocorrect for it!) but I will check it tomorrow when I'm on my laptop. I'm too tired for that right now and gonna go to bed now.

When Simon woke up a little before nightfall and the memories of this morning immediately came rushing back to him, he felt almost dizzy with the huge wave of emotions washing over him. He tilted his head to the left and his lips immediately curled into a smile, even before he laid eyes on the head resting against his shoulder.

Simon was greeted by the uncharacteristically mussed-up curls of none other than Raphael Santiago; the usually impeccably styled leader of the New York vampire clan. Of course, he had known that the older vampire wouldn't sleep with perfectly gelled hair but it was still a sight to behold, seeing Raphael's dark curls in their natural, loose state for the first time.

Raphael's face was hidden against the left side of Simon's chest, one arm curled over the fledgelings hip and the other awkwardly wedged between their bodies. He briefly wondered if vampires could experience the feeling to their limbs falling asleep when they were stuck in a weird position for too long but he was distracted from his musings when the still sleeping clan leader tilted his head a tiny bit, exhaling an unneeded puff of air against Simon's cool skin through his parted, kissable looking lips.

He had actually kissed those lips a few hours ago, Simon reminded himself with a happy feeling bubbling up in his chest, warming him from the inside. He had finally stopped avoiding his mistakes and spent the past weeks coming to the hotel, apologising to every clan member he met for betraying them and, most importantly, he had apologised to Raphael. Seeing the way the older vampire shut down and put on a mask as soon as he brought up the betrayal finally made Simon realise the extent of his mistake - how much he had actually hurt Raphael himself and not just his family.

Days and weeks of apologies had somehow managed to soften Raphael's reaction to his visits, though, and last night had somehow ended with the clan leader pressing him against the wall, silencing his pleas for forgiveness with a kiss that spoke of a longing for love that cut even deeper than the guilt Simon was still carrying.

The sun had already come up when they had fallen into the silky sheets of Raphael's huge four-poster bed, their lips locked and hands innocently exploring each other's bodies without more clothing items than their jeans finding their way to the floor. A part of Simon had expected the make out session to turn into more but in retrospect, he was glad about the fact that neither of them got too carried away by the new development in their relationship.

They had eternity to spend together, there was no need to rush things and they could enjoy every single step slowly but all the more intensely.


End file.
